


当我落在你眼前

by aklm



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aklm/pseuds/aklm
Summary: “他在我们和对方交火时中枪了。”





	当我落在你眼前

“他在我们和对方交火时中枪了。”  
当Eggsy说出这句话时，Harry觉得自己终于找回了自己，蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀离开，只剩男孩站在原地，脸颊因为低温和刚刚的发火依旧发红，可那双绿眼睛里的愤怒几乎已经褪得干净。他感觉他打从恢复记忆以来就不知道跑到哪儿去的游刃有余终于找到了家门，那种踩在棉花上的不确定和飘忽开始离他而去，他向前迈了一步，如此真实，一切都如此真实，Eggsy对他的不信任无法抵消他对他的感情，假使Harry真的判断错误杀了队友，他的男孩也会替他隐瞒，Harry不禁想象，如果威士忌真的是清白的，从病床上起来，举起枪也要给他一下子，Eggsy会怎么办，如果威士忌要杀了他，Eggsy会怎么办。  
Eggsy会怎么办？他只知道他现在想他妈的给自己一枪！上帝到底多恨他，要这么折磨他？  
不过其实他比上帝更恨自己，因为他知道自己根本没办法，Eggsy不知道Harry在脑袋里想了什么，但他自己的确也脑补了一样的剧情，如果Statesman真的要找Harry的麻烦，他知道，他会毫不犹豫的把枪口指向一切想要把Harry再次从他身边夺走的人，再次，Eggsy甚至恐惧于用这个词，它带给他的恐惧和绝望让他几乎疯掉。  
失去的感觉太痛苦了，而失而复得的喜悦因为Harry见鬼的逆行失忆症完全变质了，他察觉到自己心里近乎扭曲的爱和恐惧，当Harry收拾起行李，当Harry说“我恐怕你认识的那个Harry已经不在了”时，他意识到自己在心里尖叫发疯，他绝对不可能允许这个男人再一次在他眼前离开，即便所有人都觉得他们应该放Harry走了，即便连Merlin都送了临别礼物，他还是不会放弃，他知道，就算那条小狗唤不回Harry的记忆，他也不会让这个男人离开。  
绝不可能。  
看到Tilde的电话时宛若一盆凉水兜头浇下，他想起他已经找了一个女朋友，他爱她，他在乎她－－如果他不认识Harry的话，如果他没有在酒馆看到Harry优雅而又凶猛得像头捕食的豹子，如果他没有亲眼看到Harry死在他面前，如果他没有猝不及防的失去他又找回他，如果他没有在面对什么蝴蝶学家时把自己比作蝴蝶，如果没有遇上Harry他不会有这样的感情，他说不清楚到底什么时候被丘比特的箭射中了，也许从警察局出来的第一眼他就已经中箭了，只不过在后来伤口扩大感染时他才把这胸口的一箭当回事，他对Harry的爱复杂又沉重，夹杂着占有欲和小心翼翼，掺着依赖和迷恋。  
Harry变成了他的唯一，如果他们从未相识，从未一起经历这些，Eggsy还可以说他爱Tilde。可现在－－  
他苦笑着接通了Tilde的电话。

男孩的绿眼睛在近距离下简直是不可思议的美丽，一如当初，不同的是其中的东西，Harry记得他还自以为是鳞翅学家时，男孩推门而入，面对他的拒绝，那双眼睛里的受伤和无措，把自己比作蝴蝶尝试唤醒他记忆时的希冀……Eggsy的确是他发现的蝴蝶，但他无法亦不能把对方钉在墙上，他只希望看着年轻人扇动着漂亮的翅膀飞舞，他甚至不敢触碰，何谈抓捕？  
他当然想拥有这珍贵的、唯一的蝴蝶，可有些事注定只能是想想，就像他曾经的理想和爱好，就像眼前的男孩。  
Eggsy说自己谈了恋爱后他就开始说着些什么无聊的话，眼睛却无法从男孩的眼睛移开，而对方亦是如此，他们注视着彼此，似乎在搜寻着什么，确认着什么，他想知道，男孩眼中的难过是因为公主正处于危险还是因为别的什么？而男孩又想从他这儿得到什么的答案？  
不知何时，他们二人都没再说话，沉默蔓延着，带来的却不是尴尬而是暧昧，Harry和Eggsy的距离如此之近，不知道是不是心理作用，沉重的呼吸声似乎填满了整个屋子。  
梅林推门而入。

Tilde得救了，他和Tilde完了，Tilde看着他的眼神就像他将沉入海底，他只能说着对不起。  
“只是不要对不起你自己，Eggsy”，Tilde最后这样和他说道。那他到底要怎么办呢？在Harry离开的日子里，当他又一次陷入过去的一切中，那记忆是那么的真实。空气、温度、Harry的气息，其实内心深处，他早已意识到自己扭曲的情感，他曾以为－－他如此催眠，Harry弥补的是他心中缺失的那块关于父亲的空白，可某一刻，当想念和近乎窒息的痛一起刺激他的大脑，他是明白的，只是又能怎么样呢，一个声音问他，Harry已经不在了，可生活还得继续，他还是得日复一日看着眼前时不时出现的回忆，忍受着从噩梦中惊醒后无边际的孤独和寂寞。  
如今Harry回来了，他却更加六神无主，其实有那么一瞬间，他真的想自私的向Tilde求婚，他身边从来就没有太多人，如今他曾拥有的又几乎全部离开，Tilde对他很重要，放手就像是把自己又往悬崖边推了一步，他怕他最后只有Harry了，他怕的是他总有一天会失去Harry，他怕的是，他压根无法拥有Harry。他怕他真的变成一个变态或者疯子。  
当他真切的望进Harry的眼睛，他又看到了希望，这就是他为什么在十秒钟前问Harry愿不愿意在他和Tilde的婚礼上做他的伴郎。  
吻落在他的嘴唇上，似乎夹杂着即将发生的狂风暴雨。他真的被钉在墙上，在这种时候感叹“终于……”似乎太贱了点，可Eggsy就只剩下这个想法－－终于！终于！他早就落在Harry的墙上，可Harry却视这点如无物，他是被Harry发现的，他以此为傲，他希望全世界知道，他希望Harry长久的，不，永远的注视着他。  
我就差自己把自己做成标本送到你手上了。Eggsy这样想着，觉得眼泪几乎要夺眶而出，直到他回过神来，Harry正温柔的看着他。  
“我猜你这是拒绝做伴郎了？”  
Harry的眼里满是爱意和欲望，手却牢牢的禁锢着他，这两项认知都让Eggsy兴奋得两腿发软。  
“我猜你向我隐瞒你和公主已经分手是有合理的原因？”  
“……”Eggsy的表情扭曲了一瞬，“别告诉我我体内也有什么追踪器……”  
Harry轻笑，“只不过是国王说你的坏话了碰巧被我们听到了，不过如果你想要一个追踪器，Eggsy，”他的手一路向下，揉上男孩手感颇佳的臀部，“我乐意满足你。”  
Eggsy恨Harry此时的游刃有余，就像他恨自己爱死了这样的Harry。  
“你早就该满足我。”  
他一把拽过Harry，着迷又有些发狠的把吻印在对方的鼻尖、嘴唇、脖颈，他的裤子不知道什么时候已经被褪下，又被踢走，他顺从着、被年长的男人托起，后背抵在墙上，两腿缠在对方的腰上，合身剪裁的西装穿在Harry身上根本就是犯罪，哦该死，这老混蛋居然还穿着西装，他也顾不得搂对方的脖子了，伸手就去扯那碍眼的领带。  
“靠！”Eggsy觉得脸上发热，眼眶发酸，Harry居然就这么一声不吭的做起了扩张，哪儿来的润滑液，他开始有点迷糊了，这绝对挤多了，他感到自己屁股湿漉漉的，异物入侵感越来越明显，他阴茎硬得厉害，手指在Harry脖子上打滑。  
“你不能，就，就这么……”  
他的声音不受控制的变得软绵绵，像喝醉了一样含糊不清。Harry眼睛的颜色很温暖，此时却酝酿着暴雨要将他淹没，对方手上的动作没停，甚至更加过分变换着方向和频率在Eggsy体内戳弄，从未有过的刺激逼得他扬起脑袋喘息，Harry则就势低头在他的脖子锁骨上亲吻舔咬，在他开始怀疑自己可能会因为Harry的手指就缴械时，对方终于停下了动作。  
Eggsy混沌的大脑得以几秒的喘息，恢复了点运转，“我理解，”他依旧哼哼唧唧的，“这个姿势的确挺累人的，也不怎么好用力－－啊！”  
“年轻人挑衅的方式总是这么单调，嗯？”Harry的头发有点乱了，而Eggsy发誓他没因此心律不齐，也没想挑衅并且刚刚他绝对没有尖叫！  
即便作为一名身体素质超群的特工，Harry还是太猛了，不管是技巧还是体力，Harry把频率和力度掌握的都恰到好处，除了第一回合可能Eggsy真的说错话了，屁股和腰都被掐得有点发疼，身体里的那根大兄弟更是像打桩机一样，一下重过一下，一下快过一下，Eggsy的腿使不上一点力，不住的向下滑，他不停地说着慢点、我不行了和Harry，直到最后Eggsy从刺激中回过神来发现他躺在地板上而Kingsman的前任加拉哈德冲他笑得极其缱绻。  
“这个姿势的确挺累人的，Eggsy。”

“说真的，”龙舌兰满脸痛苦，“我真的是受不了他们英国人。”  
“往好处想，”干姜水安慰他，“这里是Statesman，他们不会在这儿的会议室做爱的。”  
“求你，我不要想象那个画面。”


End file.
